This invention is directed to an arrangement for delivering music selections or other audio information "on demand" to subscribers, the information being stored at a central facility. The music delivery system is configured to function like a "jukebox", which allows a subscriber to select and hear any musical selection contained in the central facility "library" whenever he desires. The central facility could be equipped to serve rooms in a hotel or business complex, or residences and businesses throughout a city, an entire region or an even larger area by means of a transmission system which could include coaxial cable, fiber optic transmission facilities, satellite links, television or radio broadcast, etc.
From the user's viewpoint, the invention can perhaps be best explained as a system that functions somewhat like a "jukebox". The traditional jukebox is a unit in which are stored a plurality of records. A user selects, by the manipulation of switches, a particular record to be played. That record is played and all those within earshot of the jukebox speakers listen to the record which has been selected.
An improved version of the traditional jukebox can be found in many restaurants. A separate selector box and speaker are placed at each table in the restaurant. The jukebox is wired to each selector box so that a record can be selected by a patron at any table. Of course, only one record at a time is played and the music is delivered directly to the speaker at the table.
A music lover is able to bring into his home particular audio entertainment that he or she wishes to hear by buying records and playing them on a home high-fidelity stereo system. However, the expense of the recordings puts building a vast "library" of music beyond the reach of many people. Music selections gain and lose popularity and keeping up with the latest hits requires a continuing expense.
An alternative is for the music lover to listen to radio broadcasts. However, at any moment, he can only listen to what the disc jockey has selected. There is no way to hear particular songs when the listener wishes to hear them without buying a record or a cassette tape.